


Love Is Blind

by AriesDanger24



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BL, F/F, Football, Gay, Humor, Lesbian Characters, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, OCs - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, Shower Sex, Yaoi, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU One-shot! Axel, the star quarter back, and Roxas, his supporter, are two childhood friends. That relationship changes when the two have an after hour school escapade! Yaoi warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hey guys~! The joy of posting b-day stories for my friend Shelby is great! The fact that I am posting it on my own birthday is rather ironic though so...enjoy the fanfic I cooked up for my friend. Sorry if the references aren't right or any errors, I was in a hurry~ I hope you like it~
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't like? DON'T READ THEN!
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Kingdom Heart story, manga, etc.. I do own the two OC's in this story though, that's it and usually don't use OC's so enjoy!

Love is Blind

"Well, if it isn't my best pal in the world Roxas!" Axel shouted as everyone celebrated his football victory. He had been the one who ran the ball down the field, and scored the 35 points alone with his running. Even the coach had commented that he was on fire today, and what was even greater was the fact that he could rub his big fat achievement in his best friend's face! "So, did I look positively hot running down the field? Because I totally burned our opponents!" He received a small laugh from the blonde and the red head couldn't help as he became more dramatic because of the laughter. "I blazed down that field like no one's business, burned the competition, and looked fucking sexy all while taking us to victory." Axel blew on his nails like it was no big deal, and with a small glimpse he caught the blonde smiling. "Okay, get a room! We all know you love yourself, okay?" Roxas said, and Axel cringed as though he had been stabbed. "Oh, frosty! That was ice cold man, ice cold!"

"You'll live," commented Roxas with a shrug, and Axel laughed. They walked among a large crowd and both couldn't help, but get caught up in the flow of the masses of people. They went out the wrong gate, they were by the West gate, they needed to get to the North gate where Axel had parked his nice set of wheels. Both of them met by the ticket booth and looked in the direction of their ride, there was no way they could get to it through the crowd! Roxas shrugged and pulled up his bag on his shoulder saying, "Well, seems like we have to wait for the crowd to end t-"

"Ah hell no! Last time I did that some punks sliced my wheels!" Axel cut in, sighing frustratedly, he cringed remembering his baby being cut up. No way was he going to let it happen again, but at the same time he had to agree with Roxas. The crowd was huge and seemed almost endless, he was pretty sure it would be over 30 minutes till they got back to the parking lot! Axel's eyes looked around for solutions until..."Hey!"

Roxas looked over puzzled, "What?" The blonde looking in the same direction as the red head and the reaction was instant.

"Dude! Do you know what happened to the last people who went into the school during game hours?" Roxas exclaimed in shock only to see Axel's sly smile.

"So what, we just won't get caught. Plus, we are just passing through." The older one said matter of factly.

The blonde gave a disapproving look and said, "No one would believe you though, last time we went in you burned some chemicals in the chem. Lab."

The older tutted and responded, "I only wanted to see them glow in the dark, they just happened to combust when I was there, plus that's the past Roxi! I really just want to get to my bike!"

"Mmmhhmm.." Roxas responded suspiciously and then added, "Oh yeah, tell it to someone who doesn't know you like I do. Crazy pyromaniac and your tendency to burn every food you cook!"

"Hey," Axel protested, "I make a mean soup like nobody's business! Any way, we are just going to my motorcycle, and we won't get caught! Come on Roxas."

The blonde looked over at the red head, internally cursing the older for using the green puppy dog look on him, why did they do that to him! "Fine."

Axel smiled cheekily, letting Roxas know that the older had already known the look would work, that son of a bitch! "You're a bastard sometimes, you know that?" commented Roxas, and Axel only responded with an arrogant, "I know! Isn't it great!"

They both walked up to one of the doors, darkness covered the glass part of the door, and once again Roxas asked, "Are you sure about this dude? Do you know how to get to the North gate from here?"

"Yeah, of course I do."said the red head with a tone that almost made him seem like he was offended by the fact that Roxas thought he didn't.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," the blonde commented as he opened the door, and behind him Axel followed. It was completely dark in the building and Roxas fished out his phone, turning it to the brightest setting.

"When we get to your bike you are so buying me some sea salt ice cream for this!" Roxas whispered angrily. He had always hated the dark, and the fact that the red head was trailing behind him like a presence was not helping.

"We turn here." whispered Axel, and Roxas was thankful when he took the lead. The hallways were slowly getting lighter, but just enough to see Axel's silhouette in front of him. That is until we saw a rather bright light from a doorway. It was strange considering no one should have been there that late, at least none that Roxas knew of. As they got closer he recognized the office, it was the gym teachers office.

"Dude, is that light coming from Mr. Long's office?" the red haired boy whispered questioningly, and Roxas thought the same.

"I think it is," the blonde commented as they got closer, they heard sounds from the door. Very questionable lewd sounds, and both of them recognized the voices.

"Come on Mr. Long, if I do this won't you give me a better grade for gym?" asked a blonde woman, her school clothes half off her body, and her face nearing Mr. Long's face.

"Yes, I did tell you that didn't I Larxene?" said Mr. Long, obviously more tempted than he portrayed by his schooled features.

"You did, you said if I played with you an hour here I don't have to go to gym," Larxene commented, both Axel and Roxas looked in through a peek in the window, obviously disgusted. Both of them knew Larxene, she was one nasty pirahnna bitch, kinda like a hungry shark. She was probably one of the worst human beings they had ever had the displeasure of meeting. They watched with unmoving horror as she kissed the young naïve Mr. Long, and both of them felt pity for the man. Once Larxene got her claws in a man's heart it was said to be ripped out and torn apart by her. She truly was the definition of a "man eater", and probably in more ways than one.

Roxas shrunk down from the window enough to be hidden from view and fake barfed, and pointed in the direction they had been going before. Axel, also being too grossed out to watch the snake inject venom into Mr. Long, nodded and followed Roxas past the door. Both of them holding in laughter at what they had both seen, and almost been witness to. After they got a fair ways away from the door they let out some soundless laughter, well Roxas was soundless while Axel sounded similar to a walrus.

"Can you believe that! Larxene and Mr. Long! Nasty!" The red head said with a disgusted look, but he was filled more with mirth than disgust, they now had some juicy secret to spill to someone.

"Okay, okay! Don't remind me of her now, I don't want to lose my lunch picturing what they are doing now." The blonde said with a more disdained and revolted reaction. The red head rubbed the blonde's hair and laughed.

"Hey, can we stop by the locker room since we are in here? I kind of want to get my clothes home so I can wash them before the smell of the field get stuck to them." Axel commented, already heading in the direction of the locker room, knowing that Roxas probably wouldn't complain anyway.

"Sure," the younger said as they neared the locker rooms, and suddenly Axel turned around, a dimly lit hallway illuminating his white teeth that were posed in a very morally questionable smile. The blonde backed off a little and asked with a whisper.

"What are you doing dude? That's creepy."

"Don't you want to you.." Axel; said and Roxas only gave him a confused look, the older one sighed and motioned to his head frustratedly with his hands as he continued for Roxas' sake, "Go into the girl's locker room? When will we get another chance to look in there anyway?"

Roxas looked over at the girl's locker room and saw the light was on and looked back over at the red head suspiciously, "You're not serious are you? I thought you wanted to get back to your baby~" Roxas sing songed Baby~ sarcastically as he was known to do when mocking Axel's voice.

"Aww, come on Roxi! My baby can wait if it's for some babes!" Axel said, and Roxas gave him a disapproving look.

"Fine, but one look, not one gaze that lasts two hours!" Axel smiled infectiously and dragged his friend over to the door. He gently creaked it open, the room empty without a sound which only begged the question about who turned on the lights. Briefly they both thought Larxene and almost assuredly they cringed at the thought, it was very possible.

They both wandered in farther into the locker room and surveyed the room that was heavily guarded with 2 doors, a closet, a laundry bin, plenty of lockers, and showers. It was practically the same for the males, almost everything identical but the clothes.

"….that…fun….can you…that they left the pool open." Both boys stilled and panicked automatically! Axel was the first to react, grabbing Roxas and throwing him in the giant plastic laundry basket, jumping in to join him underneath the clothes. Axel practically burying himself out of fear of being caught. Then came the sound a door opening and it sounded like two women talking.

"Why on earth would they leave the pool open to everybody during football games! That's like the stupidest thing!" hissed a girl violently, she sounded like the older one, and by the tone of voice very prickily. Roxas looked over at Axel in the darkness underneath the clothes, barely making out his features, but a smile was on his face. That smile was the universal sign of mischief in the blonde's big book of Axel's faces.

Roxas mouthed no and shook his head slightly, but the fickle red head rarely listened to Roxas when he wanted something. He unsubmerged himself from the clothes, well up to his head so he could see what was going on.

"Well, you should be thankful considering we just used it and being at the game is the only time to be together. Hey, do you wanna get a shower together?" Roxas blushed at the suggestive tone the other used, it seems that they had stumbled across one of those "forbidden" relationships. Axel made Roxas jump in shock when he dove back into the clothes down to Roxas.

"Dude, they are hot! Both of them are brunette babes, I mean, they were like damn! Why are all the best ones gay!" the red head whispered emphatically and Roxas did a small giggle. It was more over the fact that the red head looked so distressed by it, the older always seemed to think every girl was after him, and anytime they were 'taken' by someone else he would take it as a personal insult. Roxas was always there to watch his hilarious reactions to anything, the red head was such a dramatic.

Moaning, that's what they heard next over the sound of the showers. It wasn't the moaning in general that made the boy's still, it was how loud it was, like embarrassingly loud. It sounded as if the girls were close to them. Roxas felt his ears burn and felt a tell tale sensation below that this was becoming a dangerous situation, and he looked over at Axel a little distressed only to find he was otherwise occupied.

The red head beside him was jacking off, surprising Roxas by the shocking turn of events, but then again it was Axel. Roxas stared transfixed at his best friend who had his eyes shut for a moment, biting his lip as his hand went through the motions. More or less Roxas was stuck on the red head's penis which stood an amazing 8 inches, at least that sounded right from its overwhelming size. Suddenly self councious, Roxas felt himself flush as he stared helplessly at the older teen's erect cock standing at attention.

Finally, Axel opened his eyes, green meeting Roxas's blue eyes head on, and almost in a blinding flash Axel's eyes got a hint darker than the previously brimming green meadow gaze. It was now darker like grass, and they stared wholly at the blonde. The blonde adjusted himself in the clothes as he felt a shiver pass through him like a jolt. The green eyes of his best friend kept staring as the red head stroked himself without hesitation. Then, both of them heard a sound above of them.

"Ah~ Yes, Naomi~ NAOMI~!" a shout came from above but it didn't seem to stop Axel from continuing his stare or his actions. This time a sly smile appearing on his face as the red head heard the showers running again. Roxas was looking at him with those wide dark blue eyes, his face dark red with embarrassment as he watched how the red head shamelessly moved. Axel would be lying if he didn't say that it turned him on, being stared at like this by his best friend.

The blonde leaned back against the hard plastic of the large bin, his breathing a bit heavier than when they first came in. Axel felt his climax approaching and quickly he bit one of his fingers to quiet his impending moan of the end. Roxas had looked away by now, completely embarrassed by the fact that his best friend had just jacked off in the girl's locker room. The blonde heard only a small groan from the red head that went to straight to his groin.

"I think we should leave," whispered Roxas over at Axel, who was still enjoying the good feeling of ejaculating. The red head looked over a little dreamily and nodded. Roxas stood and saw that no one was there, he reached downward and motioned upward. The younger was surprised when the older stood up quickly and got out of the bin with him almost in a rush. Axel almost yanked Roxas out the door, though he closed it softly behind them and dragged the blonde into the boy's locker room across the hall.

Suddenly, Axel flicked on the light and went straight to the showers, leaving Roxas at the door confused. The blonde pulled at his shirt curiously and sniffed, instantly gagging at the smell, maybe that was why Axel left so fast or maybe it was because he wanted to wash himself off. The sound of the showers turning on was definitive by the singular sound of something similar to rain. The younger then saw the older stalking towards his direction.

"Axel?" that was the only word he got out before he was grabbed by the collar and pulled towards the shower. Roxas, confused and shocked, was stock still until the blonde came to the shower step.

"What a-"Roxas was quieted by a pair of lips against his, they were rough yet softly pliable. A hot tongue probing his lips and eventually into his mouth, exploring almost excitedly. Then, the others tongue found a spot in Roxas mouth that made him moan loudly as Axel exploited it to the extreme. Shivers and trembles left the boy in a rush as he felt Axel corner him in the shower, still kissing him so deeply that it left him unable to stand on his own.

"I...not...gay, okay," Roxas heard from Axel, but his mind was s disoriented from the mind blowing kiss that he had to piece together what the red haired teen had just said.

"I am not gay," the older one repeated again as he peppered kisses against Roxas's face, lightly sucking and nipping his lip heatedly as though that made everything okay, as though it defined this relationship they were moving to. His lips were almost teasing and it was driving the blonde mad with want, but for some reason his mind was trying to reason with him that they might still be under the influence of hormones from hearing the girl's earlier. The blonde was desperately trying to find a different reason for the fact that he was kissing his best friend other than the red head's attractive charms. Roxas was now beginning to doubt his own sexuality, but not without a fight from his logical brain that had not yet registered this attraction.

"I am not gay either, but-" Roxas tried to say, but it came out more breathy and higher than he wanted it to. The younger felt himself sporting an erection from just the kisses he was recieving, his breaths coming in hot pants. A hand reached for his hoodie and pulled it off of him quickly. Roxas couldn't deny Axel's lust any more than his own and so he gently yanked on the football jersey on his friend. The red head understood and walked out of the showers and took his clothes off and hesitantly Roxas followed his example as well. They were now both stark naked and shivering a little, each sporting semi erect boners.

They stood next to the open showers and Roxas, feeling more than a little self-conscious about his figure compared to the football star, turned away from the red head. The younger male couldn't deny that his eyes had been magnetized to THAT body part, and every other body part that made his older friend so attractive. The blonde hugged himself and felt a bit of guilt rising as he wondered more about what they were about to do, 'what if we are just acting on feelings that weren't real? All because we were turned on by some girls moaning with each other. That wasn't fair to Axel if I used that as an excuse to have sex with my best friend. It should be based on love.'

"Axel, I think we are just getting horny and- EEE!" Roxas shouted a little as his very matter of factly demeanor was crashed by the sudden feeling of a large hot hand on his midback that caused Roxasto still.

"Axel, we're not gay…" It was a cheap shot, even the blonde could admit that, but he honestly could say that it didn't evoke the action he had been searching for. The red head's hand traveled upward, much like a spindly spider as he felt the finger's walk across his back to the nape of his neck almost hovering over the skin. A shiver left the younger as he felt a hot breath join the hand, and he got a small whisper in his ear that made him moan a little.

"I'm not gay…, but you are an exception," Axel's voice reverberated up to the blonde's ears and he swore they turned the color of Axel's hair. The younger was now thinking he could also make the older an exception to that rule as well, oh gosh what was Axel doing to him with that persuasive masculine voice.

"Dammit," Roxas moaned as he felt the athlete kiss and bite the tops of his ears, even from behind, Axel was making him crumble like a cake. Hands grabbed him on his sides and turned him around, face forward, meeting the older one in a searing kiss that almost made Roxas' legs give out from the pure dominance it exuded. Axel laughed beautifully and smiled with mirth as they parted from the small lip locking session, looking down at Roxas. The blonde's hair moved and wet looking, his red abused lips shiny and tempting, and blue eyes that reminded him of ocean blue skies were darkened to a sea blue as they stared into his own, so much perfection in his own best friend, how did he miss that for so many years? Those beautiful baby blues giving him such a potentially mischievous stare that was almost on par with his own.

"Ah fack!" the red head cursed out unintelligibly as he saw the blonde attacking one of the nipples with his mouth while the blonde abused the other with his hand. The older male cry came in shock at the sudden change in the smaller usually hesitant boy rather than the attack itself. Though, the athlete could also mention that the blonde was rather thorough with his foreplay. Axel had always been pretty sensitive on his nipples, so the reaction was very raw since he had taken great care not to let anyone touch there.

"Wait,...not there...it hurt-mm!" Axel tried, but in the end he just began to whimper at the change from Roxas, he had switched nipples as he had been speaking, sucking the other side and twisting the wet one in his fingers playfully. The red head arched out his lower half, biting down a groan as he voluntarily brushed their dicks together, a small groan from each of them was heard at the contact though. Axel lit up as he quickly switched his demeanor to get the upper hand once more, a more competitive part of himself showing greatly at the chance. The older one snaked his hands around Roxas' hips, and Axel began to rock his hips into the blonde hard, rutting against the less experienced boy, driving the blonde into a pleasurable mess.

"Ah~! Axel! H-Harder-," Roxas squeaked hotly, and once again Axel grinded against him, but he also had a better idea. The red head kissed the blonde, distracting him as he backed the into the shower and dragged Roxas with him. The older turned Roxas so that his back was now on the tile and forced the blonde against the wall, pinning him with two hands on either side and kissing him passionately.

"Mine," Axel growled out and Roxas blushed at the comment and mewled excitedly as he felt Axel rut against him like a ferocious animal. The pleasure Roxas was feeling now was overwhelming, it was fierce, passionate, and primal. It was like he was being devoured and dominated by Axel, he felt the need to reach out for an anchor of some kind. Roxas latched onto the athlete's biceps, which were very ripped and were too strong, so the blonde reached out farther. His hands clawed at the older teen's back, the red head moaned highly at the hot flash of pain, a more masochistic side getting a high from the pain.

"Nnnng~ fuck Roxi~!" moaned the older one, his hips bucking at the action which made the younger moan softly. The noises turned them on even more as their cocks slick with pre-cum rubbed against each other with determination evident in each selfish pelvic thrust. The red head desperately wanted more, he wanted to feel the blonde writhe underneath him as he fucked him good and hard, oh yes, he wanted more than just getting off. Axel aimed for something he had only had wet dreams about, Roxas being fucked and dominated by him in every way.

"Roxi, can I-I fuck you?" asked Axel and the only answer he received was a deep kiss, Roxas tonguing him, but in the end the older teen was a better kisser, attacking the blonde's weakness with his tongue, wreaking havoc on the other boy as the younger trembled in his arms. The little mass of a boy almost melting into putty in Axel's skilled ways made the red head glow at the pure carnal delight that showed with every moan.

"Just shut up and do it!" yelled Roxas impatiently, a little angry that the sweet pleasure had paused. Axel stepped away from Roxas, a small look of disappointment from Roxas that made Axel's heart melt a little more.

"I'll be right back," the red head called out and he searched lockers for a much needed substance, and then he heard something that made him freeze, the sound of giggling.

"Psst, over here..," Axel practically broke his neck with how hard he turned towards the door, instinctively shielding his body partsmost preious. In the doorway was the two girls from earlier, and he looked surprised with an evenly mixed amount of shock as he came closer to them cautiously. They seemed harmless almost happy as he came over to greet and shoo them away.

"You need this?" One of the brunette girls with longer hair held it out to him. She looked very friendly and her short haired lover looked pleased as well, almost smug enough for Axel to consider hitting a girl. They were clothed and looking very stylish now which was a difference to how they looked because now they were more recognizable.

"We figured you did considering we heard you two from out here, and you were looking around so desperately. We just figured you'd appreciate a good bottle of lube right now, plus we are both disease free, I swear." she whispered lowly, and Axel blushed, embarrassed from being heard from outside. He reached out and took the bottle with a few words of thanks, and the girl's giggled a little, but he fairly guessed it was fair considering they didn't know they were there when they had been getting oh so touchy as well.

"Hey wait," Axel paused once more and crept once again back over to the girls, the short haired one motioned for him to go to her and he blushed as she whispered into his ear something. It was embarrassing, but Axel regarded it as good advice as he listened carefully.

In the showers, Roxas had begun to get impatient after the first 2 minutes, and he felt a whine build in his throat. The blonde really needed some stimulation, his own hands reaching for his dick in his pleasure induced haze, his fingers encasing his dick with warmth as he began to stroke it slowly, almost agonizingly slow. Roxas panted hot breaths as he closed his eyes, because of the pleasure over riding his system, and just as he was starting to get into the motion of masturbating, one larger hand grabs both of his own and pins it to the shower wall. A recognizable sly smirk on the redhead's face was the sight that greeted his eyes when they fluttered open confused at the new position.

"What do you think you are doing alone over here without me? Waiting actually means to wait, isn't that unfair that you started without me?" It was a rhetorical question, the instant guilt on the younger teen's face was priceless though. It was a flush of red then a sheepish look, then a single squirm, and to Axel it was clear to see that the blonde was impatient as ever, but it was just another thing to love.

"Promise me that you will try to keep your hands stuck in this position, that's your punishment," The red head said as he released the hands which stays in position to his satisfaction. One hand opened the lube and squeezed into his other palm, while he put the lube bottle down on a bench outside of the showers.

Axel rubbed the lube to warm it up in his hands, and once that was done he looked at his friend who was currently staring very lustfully at the gel like liquid. The blonde's dick erect and at attention as the older teen came closer to him. The red haired buff jock leaned down to the blonde's nipples which hardened as he watched them carefully. He glanced only once to make sure the blue eyes stayed wholly on him as he did such a dirty act. The athlete leaned down and sucked one softly and received quite a reaction as Roxas moaned and bucked his hips outward.

"Aren't you sensitive?" Axel commented and Roxas' face flared red, not even able to make a comment against it, but gave a look that made Axel snort. It was a look that said, 'so are you.' Roxas unaware of a trick card up the red head's sleeve was confused as he felt Axel, the stubborn guy who swore up and down that when he had a girlfriend he would never suck the genital area, butterfly kiss down to his cock. Roxas's breath stuck in his throat unable to move as he watched the red head pause, but move upward away from his member and smiling as he left left the blonde's erect and needy cock alone. A small yearning groan left Roxas out of frustration as he felt a hot breath roll across his dick. It just wasn't fair at all, it was a cock tease in the most literal sense!

"Ah!" the small noise left Roxas as he felt a warm wet finger touch around his anus, circling it like a vulture before the swoop. It then started to probe into him and Roxas let out a pained groan, tightening at the small intrusion.

"Just relax your body, it will only hurt more if you clench up like you are Roxi!" the hot headed red head exclaimed, but it was more in concern and guilt than anger. The blonde really tried to relax, but then again Axel didn't have a large finger in his anus did he? It was a lot harder to do than to just say, but Roxas really tried. Eventually, the blonde got used to the intrusion and almost started to enjoy it, until the second finger got in and started stretching his hole painfully. It was so painful he even started to cry a little at the strange sensation.

"Woah! Roxi are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" asked Axel fretfully, and Roxas let out another pained groan as the red head moved his fingers again experimentally.

"I want to do this!..It just hurts...," the blonde said, and he closed his eyes from a bit of pain again, a small tear fell down from his eyes. The younger teen really wanted the older male in him and he trusted Axel, but his body was never good with pain. Axel really was worried, but really didn't know what to do. Well actually he did, but he knew he was going to hate doing it. He had learned this next technique from a stripper friend, well that was before he had told that said stripper friend he was a heterosexual. It seemed that it paid off, even if he wasn't expecting it to ever do so. A small hiccup left Roxas as his legs started to shake, Axel having to ease him down to the bathroom floor. Luckily, the red head had an idea of how to make this easier on the blonde, but he already knew he wasn't going to like it.

The older male started to kiss downward to the swollen member bobbing against Roxas stomach, trying to remember how his stripper friend had done it. Axel just thought screw it, and decided that he was going to blow Roxas the way he wanted to be blowed, regardless first timers usually always felt good, but the athlete wanted to do his best for his friend.

"Aah~ A-Axel! God! Yes," Roxas cried as he felt hot lips wrap around his cock and a one handed grip on his hips. The other hand still stretching the blonde's anus slow enough to merge the pain with pleasure. The red head began exploring the techniques he could do with curiosity, Axel licked the pre-cum and hummed slightly at the taste. He had heard it was a salty substance, but Roxas seemed to be different. His cum was almost sweet, delicious even with its taste. It was addicting and desirable, the athlete now yearned to take Roxas all the way down to the root, to breathe in the musky sweet smell that only could belong to the blonde. His whole merit for the sucking cock did a 180 real quick as he looked up and saw the blonde's face buried arm and blue eyes staring at him lustfully and moan's spilling out like a damn as he changed his efforts. The red head felt himself shiver from the desire now and then he acted on that sole desire to please.

"Ha! Not th-ah fucking shit!~" the younger teen shouted as Axel deep throated him suddenly. A hum surrounding his cock as Axel laughed a little at Roxas's crude words. He felt the sudden change in Axel instantly after a second as he switched from hesitant disdain for the action to passionate sucking madly on his cock like it was a spot for a hickey, and there was also the fingers from behind stimulating him in all the right places. There were 3 long fingers, but Roxas had hardly felt a thing except for surprise and shock from the older teens new attention on his sensitive dick. The long fingers were probing for something and the two ways of stimulation was almost too much for the blonde haired boy. Then, all of a sudden the younger felt something so amazing that his back arched off the wall towards Axel, the blonde seeing stars and experiencing a sudden blinding pleasure that made him cum instantly with a single cry, the sound prominently high over the droning sound of water.

For all Axel knew, he had never been good at guessing, but even he could clearly guess when Roxas came. The red head, even though he knew that the blonde was cumming, he stayed stock still with his mouth ready to drink everything Roxas had to give. A long moan left the smaller male above him as the older teen sucked it all down, a single drop missed and dripped seductively down his chin, a low whimper fell from the blonde because of Axel's hot mouth on his now very sensitive member. The athlete let the soft member now drop from his mouth, a smile evident on his face, a smug one though as he wiped his chin. The red head cringed as his own member bounced hotly next to the cold tile ground. He needed Roxas now, he wanted it so badly, no, he needed to be one with Roxi badly badly!

"Roxas, can I please?" asked Axel with pleading eyes, and blue eyes met his taking away his breath again. Roxas nodded, and his hands reached for the red head's neck, his face reaching for a kiss and the red head obliged. It was hot and messy, but the older one felt himself warm slightly at the effort and love that went into it. His best friend was allowing him something that was forbidden, and Axel would be lying if he said that didn't mean anything to him. It meant the world to him, it meant that he could freely love the blonde, give him numerous amounts of kisses, and pleasure the smaller boy until he cried out his name. It meant that he was allowing him to mark him forever. Axel led his member to the small cute entrance, and asked once more, "Is this alright?"

"Yeah, if it's with you,….I'm okay with it. Come on Axel, please?" the little plea that came from Roxas made the restraint in the older one snap. With rough hands, Axel grabbed both of the the younger teen's hips and slowly pushed himself into Roxas, a small cry warning him that he was going to fast, but the red head was so deep min pleasure that his eyes screwed shut. The hot warmth from being inside his best friend, the sound of Roxas letting out a small cute whimpering cry, it was too much for Axel to take. The red head then opened his green eyes and what he saw stopped all movement forward, the small blonde teen with the shiny tears falling down his cheek, his face red and pink with exertion. Axel touched the younger teen's face, wiping away the tears and leaning down to nip at the others pale neck whispering sweet nothings in the blonde's red ears.

"Axel,...you can move now,...I-I'm okay!" Roxas babbled as he felt the football player nuzzle his hair softly, the sound of a swift inhalement leaving Roxas, a little red in the ears from just embarrassment. "Axel?" Roxas muttered and was surprised to see his best friend's green glowing eyes on him with a smile as he spoke, "Do you know how long I've liked you this way Roxas? How long I've actually loved you?" The blonde's face contorted into surprise, he actually had no idea Axel ever thought of them like this. "No," he answered back honestly and the other gave a small sad looking smile as he spoke. "I've wanted you since we went to summer camp last year. It was about then I realized I wanted to know everything about you, and...you wanna know what I've learned about you since then?" asked Axel with a smirk.

Roxas, still processing the information said nothing as Axel continued his little analysis, "You love Sea Salt ice cream bars, you have great luck, you believe in finding answers to solutions, you like to blend in, you like being near beaches, you love trains," the red head slowly got closer to the blonde's ear as he spoke a little huskier, "You have a blindingly beautiful smile, your laugh is like the sound of angels ringing bells to me, and when you're at the beach in your swimming trunks..nnngh~!" Axel let out a strangled groan as he said it, the red head visualizing the image quite perfectly. The red head watched, amused as Roxas's face turned a deeper red as he continued shamelessly, "Your cute little pale body with all those droplets of water, or that time where you sat at my house and found my super older brother's porno magazine, your face was so red and tempting,...just...like now!"

Roxas squeaked as Axel rammed himself fully into the blonde's body and the red head bit into his ear playfully, licking and sucking the sensitive skin around it. "Ahh ha! A-A-AXEL! You sl-Fuck!" Roxas bit out as Axel bit into his neck, trying to make the blonde concentrate on anywhere but where he had penetrated. "You sound so bad ass when you cuss Roxi, it's kinda turning me on..." Axel whispered into the blonde's ear as he pulled out to the head and rammed back in a little harder. A strangled moan met Axel's motion and the sound of the hot shower running behind them almost covered the sound of it, but Axel could still hear the sounds as clear as day as he began thrusting into his blonde friend.

The athlete's heart almost melted as he heard the hot mewling sounds coming from his sweet childhood friend, the sound propelling him to move faster. The red head almost basked in the sounds that were almost bathing him in sex, but what turned him on most of all were the words flowing from the blonde's excited mouth, "More!...Faster! Axel! Please...I-I need..Axel, Axel~ Axel~~" His name becoming a long moaned chant from the blonde's mouth, the blue eyes watching him solely, the mouth movements of the sucking, biting, and licking every bit of skin...It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen! The way the smaller male frantically touched each part of Axel as though it was grounding him that this was real, it was completely mesmerizing.

Then, Roxas cried loudly in a mixture of pleasure and surprise, trembling and saying, "Again! Hit there!" The red head paused for only a moment processing the change, then Axel smirked a large smug look as he rammed himself at the perfect angle again, his thrusts getting more sporadic with each passing minute as he heard Roxas unwinding. The blonde began arching his back like a bow and Axel took the chance to suck Roxas nipples again, a small whiny leaving the smaller male. "God damn it! You are so beyond tight!", Axel gritted out as he felt himself start loosing any real control he had, and it was all because of Roxas. The red head slipped a free hand to the blonde's member that slapped against their stomachs needily, and the older teen started to pump it in tune with his thrusts causing the younger to scream out!

"Yes, Yes! I...Axel, I'm-nng~ I'm going to cu-" Roxas was cut off by a desperate kiss by Axel who was at his limit as well. The kiss was sweet and wonderful and as they parted the red head moved beyond Roxas's head and whispered into his ear, "Come for me Roxi." The seductive whisper almost seemed as loud as a blow horn and in an instant Roxas came undone entirely shouting Axel's name to the high heavens, which in turn was the last ingredient for Axel to come undone as well. The red head unloading himself in his best friend. The older rolled away from Roxas and breathed heavily as he felt the greatness that can only be called climax come into play.

"I love you, you know that right?" Axel managed to get out. He heard the sound of Roxas turning his head, and eventually he turned his own head as well and felt his heart instantly swell at the sight. Roxas was smiling like an angel as he felt a light hand touch his own hand, it intertwining almost perfectly in Axel's, like it was meant to be there.

"Yeah, so do I. I think I always have, but have been to blind to see it...I guess we are a couple of idiots aren't we?" Roxas asked with a small giggle. Axel smiled widely as he answered, squeezing the smaller hand in his own tightly.

"Yep, you know the saying right? Love is blind!" The red head chuckled and Roxas had to agree that they had both been blind to this love.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: I hope you all liked it! This was for my friend Shelby's B-day! I hope she liked it even though her birthday was a month ago, better late than never so I just thought why not put it on my birthday which is today~! Hope you liked it, review, favorite check out my other stories~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
